


Writters Block: CAKE

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Cake, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Calum were having major writers block. </p>
<p>Calum leaned back and put his hands over his head. His long legs stretching under the table as the chair squeaked from the movement. His shirt rode up and Luke eyes couldn't help but roam Calums body. Biting his lip while he practically drooled over Calums V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writters Block: CAKE

Luke and Calum were having major writers block. 

Calum leaned back and put his hands over his head. His long legs stretching under the table as the chair squeaked from the movement. His shirt rode up and Luke eyes couldn't help but roam Calums body. Biting his lip while he practically drooled over Calums V. 

Suddenly Luke shot up from his chair mumbling "I have to take a wiz." Using his long legs he quickly walked to the bathroom pulling his hoodie down in the hopes that no one will see his semi hard cock. He rushed to the stall farthest from the door checking to make sure nobody else was in the bathroom. 

He quickly shoved his pants and boxers down. He watched as his penis dangled in between his legs before grabbing onto himself. Slowly pumping his length. He shivered and he quickened the pace letting his skinny hips thrust into his own palm. 

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Luke froze.

"Luke?" Calum called out.

"Uhh yeah Calum?" Luke said still breathing really heavily.

"Let me in."

"Whaaa?"

"Just open the fucking door."

Luke looked down at his still hard cock and cursed as he shoved it back in his tight pants. He slowly opened the stall and they both kinda just stood there looking at each other before Calum crushed his lips onto lukes. 

Calum pushed his way in and shut the door behind him locking it. He roughly pushed Luke up against the wall and grinded onto him. They both gave out a long moan that echoed throughout the bathroom walls. Calum flipped Luke over and started undoing his pants while luke did the same. 

Calum rammed into Luke and Luke screamed. Calum leaned over and whispered into Lukes ear "You ok?"

Luke smiled at Calums kindness. He arched his back and rolled his hips. "Harder."

Calum didn't need to be told twice. He rammed into Luke harder and harder loving the sound of their skin slapping together. Luke kept on making these little moans from the back of his throat that drove calum crazy. 

Calum grunted and reached around Luke. He started pumping Luke wanting to hear Luke moan louder and longer. It worked and soon Luke came screaming against the wall. Calum still pounded into Luke so Luke bent down a little more so Calum can slide in and out easier. Calum finally came sputtering against Lukes back. 

He leaned on Luke against the tile wall both of them breathing heavily. 

"We should have writer's block more often." Calum said with a smile as he pulled out of Luke.

Luke giggled. "Maybe we should."


End file.
